Legacy
by WindowChild
Summary: All grown up, Jack returns to the island with his family.


The boat docks, and Jack straightens up. He is bigger now; he can see the whole island from the window of _his_ boat. He supposed he might he have been able to on the trip home, if he'd looked, but such things hadn't mattered then.

"Daddy?" Little Cassidy says, wrapping herself around his legs. "Daddy, is this your island?"

"Yes," Jack replies, smiling, scooping her up in his arms. "This is my island." She nods, so trusting of everything he tells her. He knows that except for her confidence, she is all her mother. She is sweet and soft, while he is cruel and hard. He wonders on it as she giggles, waving at the left behind tides.

"Are you ready, Darling?" he asks at last, kissing her atop the head. It is so easy to be gentle with her that he can hardly remember having to learn how.

"Mummy's getting my lunch from the fridge. Daddy?" she squeals again, "Tell me the story!" He tells her twice a week, the tale of his adventure on the island, but he will repeat it as many times as she asks.

"Well, it all happened when I was heading on a plane, from my boarding school in London."

"Is that why you like boats, Daddy?" She is unbelievably insightful for someone five years old.

"Yes, Darling –"

"Alright, you two," Carolyn says, walking in on them. "What do you say we walk around on the beach?"

"Yes!" Cassidy shrieks, wiggling from her father's grip. "Water!" She runs out before they can catch her, and Jack frowns slightly. He does not like the idea of her being alone there.

"Shh," Carolyn whispers, taking his arm, "It's alright, she's safe." His face muscles do not relax, and she kisses his cheek. "I wish you'd stop telling her that story, though. What will happen when she's old enough, and she wants to know the truth?" They'd been married for two years before Jack had broken down and told her. She hadn't judged him though, and for that he feels eternally indebted to her.

"I don't want her to ever know," Jack says shortly. He is beginning to regret coming.

"Oh, love," Carolyn says, kissing him again, "She'll never think any less of you."

"Let's go," Jack says. And he is out of the boat before she can stop him; once Jack Merridew is done, he's _done_.

"Come on, Cass," Jack says, lifting her off the sand, "Why don't we have lunch first?"

"Okay, Daddy," Cassidy says.

"Good girl," he replies, beaming down at her. He winces internally, understanding that he would love her the teeniest bit less if she were not so obedient.

"Now, Darling," Carolyn says, giving them their respective sandwiches. "We wanted to take you here so that we could talk about Daddy's new job."

"New job?" her red hair is blown in her face, but it is clear that she is curious. This is the first she's heard of it.

"I'm running for Prime Minister," Jack says curtly. He is still proud, however much the island confuses the sentiment.

"Is that… good?" Good and bad. They've taught her well.

"Yes Angel, very good," Carolyn says, "Tell Daddy you're happy for him, alright?"

"Alright. I love you Daddy," Cassidy says, coming over to hug him. Jack holds her tightly, knowing that there is no one and nothing that he loves more.

"I'm going to take a walk," Jack says suddenly. He stands up, carefully placing Cassidy beside her mother.

"Do you want us to come, Darling?" Her look conveys her deep understanding, and Jack feels all the more ashamed of himself. He does not deserve them.

"No, that's okay," Jack says, "I'll be back soon." He starts walking, uncertain of what he wants to see. All evidence of their existence is gone.

It is sad, in a way. So much time and hardship, and there is no proof of their legacy. No one will ever know their story, unless it is told. Jack wonders all at once whether or not Ralph has told his children. He then realizes that he does not know for sure if Ralph _has_ children, or if he is married or even alive. This is sad too, however much he may have hated Ralph.

All of the sadness of their disappeared past is suddenly replaced by a much worse feeling. Guilt. Jack had never felt much of it before, and decided at once that it was the most painful thing in the world. Because now, he could forget. There was no evidence of his tribe, or of the horrible things they'd done. The only legacy that would be sustained were the lies in Cassidy's head; the heroic image of her father.

And this is the worst for Jack, it really is. For whatever his flaws, of lust for power and control, he truly does not believe that he got what he deserved. He caused the death of two innocent boys; boys who could have families now, just like himself.

He sits down on a rock (vaguely wondering if he's sat there before), and thinks. He does not cry, or react externally at all really, but he thinks. He remembers Ralph and Piggy and Simon. He remembers Roger, and wonders what's happened to him. He looks as far as his eyes can see, and tries to visualize all that has happened in each spot. It helps a little, but does not quite appease him.

Jack still worries that history will repeat itself. That he will seize power, and hurt the two people he cares about most. And so, he comes to a conclusion.

"Jack?" It is Carolyn, come to find him because she knows not to leave him alone with his mind. "Don't worry, Cassidy's on the boat with Solomon. I just wanted to see if you were alright."

Jack nods, slowly. "I am. But Carolyn?"

"Yes?"

"I don't want to run for Prime Minister."

She looks shocked, but Jack braces himself, deciding that shock is better than the alternative. "Why not?" she asks.

"I might win." It comes out like a joke, but he is gravely serious.

Being who she is though, she nods. "If that's what you want."

"It is." He is vehement about it. He must never take power again. "Are we going now?"

Carolyn sighs. "I suppose so." She smiles. "I think Cassidy was expecting a bit more."

He allows himself to grin with her. "Yeah. I think I may have built it up a bit much. Incidentally, whose idea was this?"

She kneels beside him, wrapping her arms around him. "Mine."

A/N: Written because I'd like to think that Jack's not _all_ bad. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
